TOW The Camping Trip
by Mondlerfan101
Summary: It says it in the title. Chandler and Monica take their kids Erica and Jack on a family trip
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! I'm back**

**All you need to know is that everything happened up until the end, nothing changed. Erica, Jack, Monica and Chandler go on a family trip. Jack and Erica are 13**

Monica walked in the living room with Chandler and saw that their two kids were sitting on the couch watching T.V. with head phones in and texting their friends.

Monica looked at Chandler who stepped up and turned off the television, no one noticed. He grabbed Jack's phone then Erica's "HEY!" Then both said mad.

Chandler walked back over to Monica who was on the side of the T.V. "We are getting tired of this electronic 'phase' you guys are in." Chandler said

"So, we have decided to go on a family trip." Monica said

"No..." They whined

"Can I stay with Ross and Rachel?" Erica asked

"No, it's a family trip." Monica said

"But mom, we never go on a family trip." Jack said

"Exactly." Chandler said "That is why we are going on one now. As a family."

"Where are we going? The mall, amusement park?" Erica asked excitedly

They shook their heads "We are going camping." Monica smiled and gasped trying to get them excited

"Camping?" Jack questioned

Monica and Chandler both nodded

"When?"

"Today, go pack." Chandler said smiling

"Today?!" Erica said not happy about it "But I didn't even tell my friends goodbye, what if I die and a bear eats me?" She said

"A bear is not going to_ eat_ you. You can talk to your friends when we get back, so go pack." Monica told her.

Jack and Erica whined not wanting to go. They slowly got up from the couch and headed upstairs to pack.

"Chandler are you sure you are going the right way?" Monica asked when he turned down the rocky road. They haven't seen a car in the last fifty miles.

"Mon, I know where we are going. See look, there is someone right there." He said pointing out the trailer to the side of the road.

They slowly past by it. Jack and Erica looked at it and their eyes widened "Mom..." They said scared at the sight.

It was an abandoned trailer that had only three tires and a couple broken windows.

Chandler stopped on the side of it and put in park. He started to unbuckle his seat belt when Monica stopped him "What do you think you're doing?" She asked putting her hand on his arm.

"I'm going to go see if anyone is there." He said simply.

"Chandler no. Let's just get out of here. This place gives me the creeps." Monica said turning back to the camping trailer.

He said "Fine we'll leave. Do you have the map to see where we are going?" Chandler asked putting back on his seat belt.

"I thought you had it."

"Why would I have it? I'm driving." Chandler said

"Well I guess we're lost then." Monica said angrily

Chandler put the car in gear, but it wouldn't go.

"What's going on dad?" Jack asked

"I don't know. The car seems stuck..." He said panicked

Jack and Erica were starting to freak out "What!"

Chandler started laughing "Relax guys." The car pulled away "Have a little humor, it doesn't hurt." He looked over at Monica "What?"

"You know what." She said looking out the window.

An hour later Chandler pulled onto another road where it was patched by trees and rocks. "Okay, we're here." He said pulling to the side and near a shaded tree.

Everyone unbuckled and got out.

"Where's the tent?" Erica asked looking around thinking it would already be set up for them.

Jack laughed "We have to put it up." He told her

Chandler got it out of the trunk and spread it out on the ground.

Monica constantly was spraying herself with bug spray.

Jack looked at the directions with Chandler as Erica stood by trying to get service on her phone.

"You won't get service out here honey." Monica told her walking over to the boys.

"Dad, are you sure you know how to put this up?" Jack asked looking at the directions. He knew that his dad was never good at following directions and he knew that he never went camping before either.

"Yeah...well no. That is why I also got this book. 'Camping for dummies.' It's easy." He put down the paper and grabbed a pipe and a part of the tent. "You just put this through here." He said sliding the small stick through the big hole.

"Honey, that pipe is the wrong one." Monica said going over to him "See, they even numbered them for you." They looked at the pipe and saw the black number written on it.

"Hold that up!" Chandler instructed Erica. It was forty-five minutes later and everyone had a side of the tent to assemble.

Since Erica was the shortest she was on the side with Chandler while Jack was with Monica. The tent was up, but they didn't think about nailing it to the ground before putting it up.

Now they each stood there holding up a very heavy and big tent that Chandler said was the easiest one at the store to put up. "Everyone get down and nail your side in the ground." Chandler said

He set it in the ground where he wanted it to be placed and looked for the hammer. "Dad, the ground is too hard. Where's the hammer?" Erica asked

Chandler looked over and saw it lying on the table. He reached out for it but couldn't get it. He slowly let go of it and stood up.

Monica, who was on the other side was pulling too strong so Chandler's side shot back to hers.

"Do we just let go?" Jack asked standing up and letting go.

"NO!" Monica yelled

An hour or so later they finally finished their one tent.

"What about mine and Jack's tent?" Erica asked

Monica and Chandler looked back at the tent that was still in its bag on the floor.

That night was a cold and quiet night. You could hear the crickets outside talking in the night with the trees blowing in the wind.

"Mom, Jack's falling off the bed again." Erica said moving closer to her mom on the mattress.

Chandler wrapped his arm around Monica tighter and brought her closer to him to shield out the cold.

Since they couldn't put up the second tent that same day they were all in the one tent and on the one blow up mattress covered up with two blankets, one for Chandler and Monica, and another for Jack and Erica.

**How did you like it. Should I add another chapter or leave it at that? Please review and let me know :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright alright, I'll continue :) Thanks for reviewing!**

The next day when Monica woke up she was cuddled with Erica in the middle of both boys. The only thing that was missing was the two boys.

Monica slowly got up off the now flat mattress and got her shoes on before walking outside.

Monica smiled when she saw Chandler and Jack attempting to cook their breakfast over the fire using just a pan. "You boys know how to do that?" Monica asked pulling her robe closer to her body and going over to them, sitting next to Jack on the log.

"Dad said it was in his book he bought, all you do is cook it in the pan over the fire and in a few minutes it will be ready." Jack told his mom.

"How long have you been out here?"

"About twenty minutes." Jack glared at his dad.

Chandler stood there and watched as the eggs slowly cooked over his little fire.

"We aren't going to be eating for a while, so if you two want to go look around for a bathroom or...humans. Just stay close." Chandler said

"Don't say humans dad, it's really weird."

"I'm just talking smart. People is the slag word, humans is the scientific term." He smiled kind of proud of himself.

Jack shook his head.

"I've been hanging out with Ross too much..." He looked away.

Monica smiled and stood up with Jack. They walked together away from the camp ground.

"Remember your path!" They heard Chandler yell after them

Erica heard her dad yell and woke up. She stretched and got changed for the day before walking out. "Dad, where is the bathroom?" She asked

"Around you..." He told her

Erica scrunched up her nose "Eww, not going to happen."

"Then I guess you are going to be holding it for quiet some time."

An hour later Monica and Jack were starting to get tired. "Lets start heading back." Monica said turning around.

They walked for a while before Monica started to slow down.

"Mom, didn't we already pass that tree?" Jack asked worried remembering the same shaped tree.

Monica looked around. They just went in a circle. "Jack, you remembered the path right?"

Chandler looked at his watch, where were Monica and Jack? They've been gone for over an hour. He was starting to worry.

"Dad, what's the matter?" Erica asked seeing the worried look on her fathers face.

Chandler looked over at Erica who was sitting on the log. "Did you get any service out here?" Chandler asked

Erica shook her head. Then she realized, see hasn't seen her mom or brother all morning "Where is mom and Jack?" She asked her dad standing up.

Chandler swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. "I'm going to go look for them..." He walked over to the wooded area.

"No dad! Don't leave me. They might be back soon." She told him

Chandler nodded slowly and walked back to her "Are you starting to get hungry?" He asked

She shook her head.

He wasn't hungry either, how could you eat when you are this worried.

Monica and Jack were walking through the woods the way they thought they came when they heard something.

They both turned around eruptedly to see what was it they heard. "What was that?" Jack asked looking around while getting closer to Monica.

"Let's just keep walking." Monica suggested putting her arm around Jack.

"I don't have a signal." Chandler said with his phone in his hands.

"Me either." Erica said also trying. "Dad, what if they don't come back?" She asked

"They will." He looked at her "Jack has played so many of those hunting games in the woods." Chandler remembered, trying to lighten the mood.

Erica smiled "He is so weird."

Monica looked up and saw that it was starting to get dark.

"Mom, the sun is setting. If we follow the mold on the trees it will led us back to the main road." He told her.

"Are you sure?" She asked following him

"Positive."

Twenty minutes later they still didn't see the road. "I'm starting to get tired." Jack said

"Me too." Monica stopped "Why don't we sleep here. It doesn't look like we will get back tonight." She said walking towards a big tree.

Jack nodded and took off his robe for them to sit on. He lied down next to his mom.

Monica took off her bigger robe and covered them both up with it. She wrapped her arm around Jack and kissed him on the forehead "I love you.

"I love you too." Jack mumbled lying his head on his moms shoulder.

After a few minutes Jack spoke again "Do you ever think we will get back?" Jack asked

Monica thought about it "I do think we will. Your dad won't stop looking, he won't leave without us."

Chandler turned on his flashlight and waved it through the air hoping someone would see it.

He stopped after about ten minutes without luck. He looked back as Erica who was now asleep on the picnic table. Chandler went over to her and picked her up.

Chandler walked back to the tent and put her down on her side of the mattress. "Goodnight." He whispered and stood back up to leave.

"Daddy..." Erica spoke quietly

Chandler turned back around to his little girl.

"Did you find them?" She asked

Chandler shook his head sadly "Not yet." He told her "But we won't stop until we do. Go to sleep, tomorrow is a big day." He said

Erica lied back down and closed her eyes while Chandler went back outside to wait until they came back. He wasn't going to miss them coming back, and he wasn't going to sleep until they did.

**Oh, my, God, that just happened! I suppose you want me to continue?...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews, here is the finally chapter!**

The next day Monica and Jack woke up with leaves in their hair and bug bites on their legs.

"Are we going to get back today? I'm really hungry."

"We won't stop until we get back." Monica told him as they started walking.

Chandler feel asleep outside, and woke up to Erica packing her back pack "Where do you think you're going?" He asked standing up

"I'm going to go look for them. We aren't doing much just standing around waiting for them to get to us." She told her dad.

Chandler went over to her as she put a few snacks and flashlights in her bag "Erica..." She threw them in frustrated. "Erica stop!"

Erica turned to her dad and started to cry. She hugged him "I want to argue with Jack again, I want to tell mom I love her." She cried "What if we never find them."

Chandler hugged his daughter tightly "We will." He looked in her eyes "We will never give up." Chandler hugged her once more before getting his stuff together also.

Erica smiled and wiped her eyes. "Are we going?" She asked

He nodded "Get the bug spray over there." He pointed it out.

Monica pulled back another tree branch for Jack as they walked through. "Stop." They both stopped "Do you hear that?" Monica smiled

Jack listened and his long face soon found it's smile "Running water." He ran to it "It's the river." He smiled and knelt down in front of it.

Monica smiled and did the same. They both scooped some up in their hands and drank what they have been longing for all 22 hours that they have been gone from the camp ground.

After a few minutes they stood up "We were camped out by the river." Monica pointed out "Honey, we need to stay on this route." Monica told Jack as they started walking beside the running water.

Chandler and Erica grabbed their bag and headed into the wooded area where they last seen Monica and Jack disappear to.

Two hours went by and Erica and Chandler found no one.

"Dad! Over there!" Erica pointed out and they ran over to a tall tree.

"What?"

"It's crackers from Jack's robe that he had on." Erica smiled at herself for noticing something like that "Thank God for my sloppy brother." She smiled

Chandler smiled glad they found a trace of them. He wrapped his arm around Erica and brought her close "Nice eye."

They kept walking when they saw water in the distance.

"Let's walk over there." Chandler said

"Do you think they would have seen the water?" Erica asked following him.

"Yes. Your mom was the sense of a werewolf." Chandler told her

Erica laughed knowing how true that was.

"Mom, does this river wrap around?" Jack asked kicking a rock.

"I'm not sure. Are you saying the camp could be on the other side of the river?" Monica asked

"Could." Jack shrugged

"If we don't find our way back tonight. Hopefully your dad will light a fire and we will follow the smoke."

Jack nodded "Hopefully." He looked down at his shoes.

Monica stopped and stepped in front of him "Honey," Jack looked up "We will find our way back. I promise you. Don't think differently." Monica said about to cry. She hugged him tightly "We have each other. That is a lot stronger than this stupid nature." She told him.

Jack wrapped his arms around his mom never wanting to let go "Really?"

Monica hesitated "I'm not sure, but that was a good speech." She smiled pulling back.

Jack laugh

"Now a laugh, I know, last a lot longer than that frown I seen all day." Monica smiled

"Thanks mom." He smiled "I know I don't say it a lot but, I love you." He told her

Monica smiled "I love you too."

Chandler and Erica followed the path down the river. "Keep a good look out for them." Chandler told Erica as they looked around them, even across the lake. They weren't going to take any chances in missing them.

Monica and Jack kept walking for what seemed like years. Their pace becoming slower with every step they took.

"Mom...I can't..." Jack collapsed on the floor.

Monica quickly feel to the floor and supported his head "No, don't." Monica pleaded "Keep your eyes open Jack." Monica gently slapped him on the cheeks as his eyes shut.

"Mom...It hurts."

Monica started to cry "I know baby." She sniffed

Chandler looked across the river, he couldn't believe what he saw. It was them. "Erica! I found them!" Chandler ran "Monica!" He yelled running so that they were across from each other. "Monica!" He yelled again

It was distant. It probably was just a hallucination but Monica could hear her name being called.

"Monica! Jack!" Chandler and Erica shouted together. When they realized they weren't going to hear them Chandler took off his shoes "We're swimming across." He took off his back pack.

"Wait, dad. Shouldn't we bring this? We aren't going to find them again." Erica suggested

Chandler thought about it.

"They haven't ate in days. We have food." Erica pointed out

Chandler nodded "Alright, bring the back packs, leave the shoes."

"These are my good shoes!"

"Erica! We are loosing time!" Chandler shouted getting frustrated while putting back on his bag.

Erica hurried and took off her shoes.

They jumped in the water and swam.

They got half way there and noticed that Monica was on the ground rocking Jack like a baby and crying in his sandy brown hair.

"Dad...I'm getting, tired." Erica said trying to catch her breath.

Chandler was also breathing heavily "Get on my back." He told her

Erica tried to get on his back with that back pack still on.

"Mom!" Erica tried yelling again once she caught her breath and was up high.

Monica was sure she heard Erica calling her. She looked towards the river and saw them swimming towards them. "Erica?" She said quietly to herself, not believing it at first "Chandler, Erica?" She said a little louder.

They hurried out of the water when they got there and ran over to them. Everyone had a huge smile on their face as they saw each other again.

"Do you have food?" Monica asked hopeful

They nodded as they got it out.

"Told you." Erica told his dad.

Chandler bent down and rubbed Monica's back.

Erica got some crackers out and feed them to Jack's still body.

Jack slowly ate the food that was near his mouth and opened his eyes.

After a few minutes of feeding Jack he was able to stand again.

That is when they hugged each other glad to have their family back together again.

Monica held onto Chandler for dear life and kissed him passionately. "I love you so much." She told him

"I love you too."

They walked back to the camp ground together smiling.

Jack and Erica skipped some rocks along the river and Chandler and Monica held hands.

A few hours later the sun was barely shinning and they made it back to their camp, they all gathered around the fire that Chandler put on for them. "I don't think I like camping dad." Jack told Chandler

Everyone smiled and cooked smore's

"Let's go to an amusement park next time." He suggested.

Everyone agreed

**The end! Short and sweet, just like I hoped for. I hoped you liked it. Please review!**


End file.
